mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Brown
Matt Brown is a fighter noted for his aggressiveness and overall exciting fighting style win or lose. Since his entrance to the UFC after an unsuccessful stint on the seventh season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show, Brown developed an impressive 13-7 UFC record. Hit And Miss His next fight was a rematch against the tough Chris Lytle. After a back-and-forth standup war, Lytle dominated Brown on the ground in the second round, finishing him with a straight armbar from the mounted crucifix. Brown was next set to face prospect Rory MacDonald. For a few months, the fight looked like it would happen. About a month before the fight was set to take place, Rory was injured and replaced by Brian Foster. That fight should be a slugfest and admittedly a safer bet for Brown. Before the fight with Foster, Foster was quoted as saying, "I'm coming like an Oklahoma tornado and I'm going to rip this dude apart. I've watched every tape he has and every fight he's fought in the last year and a half and I don't see any place that I can't beat him." After an exciting back-and-forth first round, Foster finished Brown in the second round with a guillotine choke submission. After the fight, Brown was cut. The press release stating that Brown had been cut was reported to be false by the UFC management and Brown was given one last chance in the Octagon whether deservedly or not. Brown was next set to face Mark Scanlon in what many assumed to be a loser-leaves-town matchup. Instead, Scanlon was injured about two months before the bout and he was replaced by Matt Riddle. Riddle had been a castmate of Brown's on the seventh season of The Ultimate Fighter. Riddle also dropped out a week after stepping in, citing a hand injury. Brown was next set to face former middleweight Rich Attonito. He instead stepped up on a few weeks' notice to replace an injured Martin Kampmann against John Howard. Daniel Roberts replaced Brown against Attonito. Brown stated before the fight that he was expecting a bloodbath. Brown defeated Howard via unanimous decision to hand him his third straight loss. Brown next stepped in to replace an injured Pascal Krauss against British prospect John Hathaway. Hathaway himself was injured and replaced by fellow TUF veteran Seth Baczynski. Unfortunately Baczynski choked out Brown with a guillotine in the second round, casting Brown's UFC future into doubt once more. The Comeback Begins Brown got another fight in the UFC, mercifully. He next faced fellow TUF veteran Chris Cope, knocking Cope unconscious in the second round. He wasted no time signing to face another tough test in Stephen Thompson. Brown defeated Thompson via unanimous decision after an absolute war. Brown next replaced TUF castmate Matt Riddle against Luis Ramos, defeating Ramos via TKO near the end of the second round. Brown next signed to face veteran Mike Swick live on Fox in December 2012. Brown knocked Swick unconscious in the second round to earn his biggest career victory. Brown next signed in January 2013 to fight fellow contender and slugger Dan Hardy. Hardy was injured a few weeks before the bout and was replaced by Strikeforce veteran and prospect Jordan Mein. Brown and Mein went toe to toe for two rounds of back-and-forth action before Brown succeeded in finishing Mein off with vicious elbows to the body on the ground in the second round. The fight was Brown's fifth straight win and his first post-fight bonus as he earned Fight of the Night honors. After the impressive victory, Brown called for a title shot against the winner of the UFC welterweight championship fight between Georges St. Pierre and Johny Hendricks. Instead Brown next signed to face veteran gatekeeper Thiago Alves. Alves was unfortunately injured and replaced by veteran grappler Mike Pyle. Brown knocked Pyle unconscious very quickly in the first round, earning his second straight bonus with Knockout of the Night honors. Brown once again called out Georges St. Pierre, quoting former contender Nick Diaz's famous post-fight speech: "Where you at Georges? That's six in a row now." He also said the only reason he was fighting was to "beat GSP's ass." Instead Brown next signed to face UFC newcomer and the final Strikeforce welterweight champion Tarec Saffiedine in December 2013. He was instead switched to fight former UFC interim welterweight champion Carlos Condit in December 2013. Brown was unfortunately injured just a week or two before the fight was set to take place in early December 2013. The fight itself was scrapped and Condit was moved to an early 2014 card. After recovering from his herniated disc Brown signed to fight Brazilian striker Erick Silva in the main event of the UFC's return to Cincinatti. After suffering some trouble early in the first round Brown rallied -- to say the least -- and dominated the remainder of the fight, defeating Silva via third round technical knockout. Brown next fought contender Robbie Lawler for a UFC welterweight title shot. The two went to war for twenty-five straight minutes with both men proving they belonged in the cage together. Lawler ultimately came out victorious via unanimous decision. Brown next signed to fight Strikeforce veteran Tarec Saffiedine but unfortunately Saffiedine was injured shortly before the fight which was scrapped. Brown next signed to fight former UFC welterweight champion Johny Hendricks with the winner undoubtedly taking a huge step forward in the title picture. Hendricks unfortunately outwrestled a game Brown en route to a dominant unanimous decision victory. Brown next reportedly signed to welcome lightweight Nate Diaz back to the welterweight division but the fight was quickly scrapped. Instead Brown signed to fight striker Tim Means. Brown defeated Means via first round guillotine choke submission after a back-and-forth 'elbow war.' Brief Slump Brown next went on a two-fight losing streak, losing first by third-round rear-naked choke submission to jiu jitsu ace Demian Maia with just thirty seconds left in the fight after he had survived nearly the entire fight with Maia attempting that same submission. Brown then lost by quick first-round technical knockout to Jake Ellenberger, briefly contemplating suicide after the tough second loss in a row. He also openly contemplated retirement from the sport. Brown was next set to fight former Strikeforce welterweight champion Tarec Saffiedine but he was soon pulled out of that matchup in favor of a fight with veteran Donald Cerrone in Toronto. The matchup was a fight fan's dream stylistically. After an exciting back-and-forth fight Cerrone knocked Brown out cold with a high kick seconds into the third and final round. The third straight loss put Brown back at the mercy of the UFC's chopping block for the first time in years. Fights *Matt Brown vs. Douglas Lima *Chris Lytle vs. Matt Brown 1 - The fight was Brown's last fight before he entered the seventh season of The Ultimate Fighter. *Matt Brown vs. Matt Arroyo 2 - The fight was the UFC debut of Brown. *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Matt Brown - The decision giving the win to undefeated Kim was a controversial one and many thought Brown won. *Matt Brown vs. Ryan Thomas - After the fight, Ryan Thomas was cut from the UFC. *Matt Brown vs. James Wilks *Ricardo Almeida vs. Matt Brown - The fight was Ricardo Almeida's welterweight debut. *Chris Lytle vs. Matt Brown 2 *Brian Foster vs. Matt Brown *Matt Brown vs. John Howard - Brown stepped in to replace an injured Martin Kampmann. The fight was considered a loser-leaves-town fight. *Seth Baczynski vs. Matt Brown - Seth Baczynski was a replacement for an injured John Hathaway. *Matt Brown vs. Stephen Thompson - The fight was the first loss of undefeated Stephen Thompson. *Matt Brown vs. Luis Ramos - Brown stepped in replacing his Ultimate Fighter castmate Matt Riddle. *Matt Brown vs. Mike Swick *Robbie Lawler vs. Matt Brown - The fight was for the next UFC welterweight title shot. *Matt Brown vs. Tim Means *Demian Maia vs. Matt Brown *Jake Ellenberger vs. Matt Brown Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Brawlers